


Artstry of Soulmates

by KaidenThePunk



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidenThePunk/pseuds/KaidenThePunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, someone drawing on themselves will show up on their soulmate. Just when Mark figured he had no soulmate, his arm becomes painted on myseriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artstry of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from ultimatedorkgurl10 on tumblr so i decided to post it here too bc people really enjoyed it :P

Jack is an artist, Mark is an engineer student.  
One day Mark sits back in his class, half asleep from his teachers lecture. He knows he paid for these classes, but with his part time job at TGI Fridays, he always ends up showing to class exhausted out of his mind. The tips are usually nice though, so he keeps the job. As hes about to place his head down, a stroke of paint showed on his arm. He held back a small noise of shock, looking at the sloppy blue paint of his arm.

He thought he didn’t have a soulmate. He remembered sitting in class as a child, and since kids loved to draw on themselves to find their soulmate if they were at the school, Mark never got that leisure. He wasn’t allowed to draw on himself, since his mother always said, “They’ll find their soulmates and end up with ink poisoning and die before getting to be with them.” And then she’d go on and on. He loved his mother, but it wasn’t really fair.. His brother got to draw on himself.. Well, he was older and better at hiding things. So throughout all of Marks life, he just never bothered with it. And since nothing appeared on him, he figured god didn’t give him a soulmate anyways.

But today proved him wrong. He figured the stroke was a mistake, because there werent more. Maybe his soulmate was a painter? He imagined a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes drawing away on a large canvas. Maybe she drew of space, it would be nice to have a soulmate as much into space as he was. He loved space, stars, the idea of travelling into deep space one day to explore other galaxies.. The lecture was over before he knew it, and he had been daydreaming the whole time.. He grabbed his brown shoulder bag decorated with anime and video game pins, and headed out. His brother was usin his car right now, so he had to wait until he returned…. With a small sigh, he decided to wonder around the building, being quiet as to not bother any classes going on.

A few moments later, more paint on his arm. Splatters. Then, he saw more on his arm. It seemed this person was now just straight up painting on their arm for laughs probably. They were extremely talented.. He sat in the hallway, and watched as the person drew. His arm soon became a beautiful canvas, decorating a bluish-red galaxy with stars and unfamiliar planets. It was pretty.. He got up again, and his mind wondered. He wondered if they had an accent.. He really loved accents. Maybe a british one? Maybe they were foreign? A russian girl would be cool, even if they are scary. Like, scary hot. He lauged at the thought. As Mark walked, he passed by the art room. He had friends in there, artsy type kids. Marzia, Arin.. There was also Jack, who was on the other side. He peered through the window to see what they were doing.

It appeared they had started some paint war. Who could draw the most on themselves. He chuckled. He pulled down his sleeve, as it was a bit cold in there. He opened the door, dropping his bag down. Arin immeadiatly wrapped an arm around him. “Mark! Worst timing, but hey!” He chuckled, tossing his paint brush aside.

Mark shrugged, “Class was over, I thought I’d visit. Hey Marzia, Jack.” He greeted the others. Both of them greeted him with a hug. They Mark got settled, “What are you guys doing in here anyways?”

“We were having a race. Best drawing on the arm, fastest time.” Marzia explained. “Felix is gonna be so annoyed seeing more drawing on his arms when I get home, eheh.” She giggled softly.

Thats right.. Marzia and Arin had their own soulmates. Him and Jack didn’t have any as they knew so far. “I wanna see!” Mark enthused.

Marzia held her arm up first. She decorated her arm with sweets and pinks and purples. It was really pretty. Then Arin, who had decorate his arm with video game references. Zelda, MGS, among others. He then looked to Jacks and– Oh.

“A.. Galaxy..?” Mark mumbled quietly, seeming shocked, and embarrassed. His face had started turning red, and he felt queasy even.

“Err.. Ya, tha’s what I decided ta draw.. You alright? Ya lookin’ pale, Mark..” Jack mentioned, and Arin agreed, seeming concerned.

“Hey hey–” Arin grabbed him again and lead him to sit down. “–Are you feeling sick again or something?? I can take you to the nurse again if you need me too..”

“Um.. N-no, sorry, I zoned out.” Mark looked up to Arin with a smile. “They’re all really nice!” He seemed to have collected himself now.

Later that day, Mark messages Jack.

M: Hey. You busy?  
J: Mm.. Not particularly. Just need to wash up. Whats up?  
M: Don’t. Just meet me.  
M: Like, now.  
M: Outside the building, by the library.  
J: What??  
M: Just do it.  
J: Jeez  
J: Fine.  
J: If youre planning a prank or something, I swear to god Mark.  
J: I’m heading there now.

Mark fiddled impatiently leaning on a collum holding up the library, sighing softly. He saw Jack make his way over. While he was almost there, Mark rushed forward and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was nervous, embarrassed, and awfully clingy at the moment….

“Ack– Mark, what’s gotten into ye?!” Jack asked feverishly quick and surprised. He wrapped his arm around him and patted his back gently, albeit a bit awkward.

“Jack.” Mark started with his name, “Would you travel space with me?” He asked, “If we had the chance to go to space together. Would you?”

Jack moved away, putting his hands against Marks chest to get away from the hug. “Huh?? What kind of question is that..?”

“I want to know.”

Jacks face flushed slightly. “Erm.. I mean.. Travellin’ space would be really amazin’.. And I’d love'ta do it with my dear friend,”

Mark looked into Jacks eyes and gave him a patient smile. “You didn’t wash your arm, did you?”

“I.. Didn’t, you told me to just head down here.” Jack answered, still lost. Why change of subject?? Was it to do with the galaxy drawing????

Mark released his grip around Jack. “I found you.”

“You.. Wait,” Jack almost seemed to catch on, but Mark cut him off with a kiss. He stared, eyes open from the initial shock. He didn’t ever think Marks lips would’ve been so soft, so easy to.. Kiss, and fall into. He tilted his head, and closed his eyes, softly returning the gentle, sweet kiss.

Mark pulled back. “Sorry.. Um, I wanted to see.. If it was as nice as people say. And it really is.” He pulled up his shirt, revealing the same painting up Jacks arm had also appeared on his.

“I.. I was startin’ t'think..” Jack murmured, being stopped by Mark,

“..That you didn’t have a soulmate?” Mark finished his sentence. “I.. Thought so too.”

Jack chuckled gently, holding to Marks hand, and looking at his own artwork on Marks skin. Yeah.. It was the exact same. “So.. Uh,”

“..Yeah. Um,” And just like that it got a bit awkward. “..Would you like to go on a date?” Mark smiled more bigger, brightly now. His eyes curved like cresants and his teeth showes

“Yeah! .. Ah, after I change.” He chuckled, looking down to his paint covered garment.

“Of course.. Tonight? I’ll get you.”

“That would be great.” Jack adjusted his hat, and waved him off. He’ll see him tonight.. Finally having found a place for him. He never felt more happy than now.


End file.
